


Cupcake

by Likeuwannabeloved



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Food Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, basically louis licks icing off of harry, harry is a cupcake, ish?, larry stylinson - Freeform, quite literally ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeuwannabeloved/pseuds/Likeuwannabeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mixture for the perfect cupcake? Sugars, spice and everything nice, then top it off with a boyfriend that’s ready to lick every inch to let you know just how good it tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of Harry being Louis cupcake was too good to pass up. Enjoy ;)

"Love, I’m home!" Louis called out to the man of his dreams as he walked in the door. (Oh god that was corny) He wasn’t too sure if his lover had heard him since he had a habit of being way to focused and in the zone when he was working in the kitchen on new recipes.

"Hey babe, how was work?"

Harry emerged in the kitchen door and Louis couldn’t help but smile at the boy infront him. He was covered in flour and other ingredients from head to toe, of whatever it was he was cooking in the kitchen.

Louis took a step forward and pulled the younger boy in by his waist, dusting some flour out of his curls, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Not as productive as yours apparently.” He chuckled.

Harry was just opening his mouth to reply when he tensed up, eyes wide, and sniffed the air, then ran from Louis’ grasp towards the kitchen.

With a little chuckle at the weird behavior, he followed Harry into the kitchen just as he slapped a hand down on the counter next to a tray of cupcakes that were too dark to be Vanilla. Hence the smell of something that was supposed to be sweet, smelling like BBQ.

"That’s the third batch I’ve burnt today!" He yelled out in frustration as he doubled over the counter, making all of Louis’ attention turn to travel down the length of his back until he was focused on the way Harry’s tight jeans clung to his firm ass as it was pushed out in his current position basically teasing Louis. "Your mum brought me her recipe for her Vanilla and Cream cheese frosting cupcakes and I thought they would be easy to cook, but they are bloody hard as hell to make!

‘Oh yeah, it is definitely is hard as hell’ Louis thought with a smirk as he looked down and noted the bulge of his sudden erection straining against the front of his black slacks. When was the last time him and harry had made love? He wondered and then remembered that it was over a week ago.

So, Louis thought as he watched Harry dump the burnt batch of cupcakes and move to the part of their counter where the ingredients for the batter and a mixing bowl were. ‘I think it’s time to make up for lost time.’

Once Harry had the batter ready, Louis was sure he had a good plan to seduce him into a little quickie before they left to drop off the cupcakes Harry was making for Lux’s first birthday.

Louis moved so that he was standing right behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man’s waist and putting the first step of his plan into action.

They stood like that for a moment before Louis pressed his throbbing erection up against Harry’s back, enjoying the falter in his movements and the small gasp that escaped his lips. To his pleasure, Harry pressed back against Louis’ groin, but quickly returned to mixing the batter. Louis occasionally nuzzled or nipped at his neck, contemplating his next move. He hadn’t really thought out anything further than step one. All it usually took was a little hint that Louis was in the mood and Harry usually felt the same way.

"You said my mom made some frosting and brought it here?"

"Yeah, it’s in the fridge." Harry gave him his best stern look over his shoulder as Louis moved from behind his body. "Don’t even think about dipping your fingers into it. Its for Luxy."

He just grinned as he searched until he was pulling the large glass mixing bowl that held the cream cheese frosting his mum made from scratch. Leaving the bowl on the counter, he searched until he found what he was looking for, one of those rubber spacula things.

Scooping up a small amount with the head of the spatula, he slowly walked back over to his boyfriend, “You know babe, I think I know how to make the perfect cupcake.”

Harry snorted, “Yeah? And how would you make such a cupcake?”

Louis didn’t reply, he just wrapped an arm around harry’s waist and swiped a line of cream cheese frosting up the side of his neck before slowly following the trail with his hot tongue, smirking against the sweet smelling skin as a shudder ran through Harry’s body. He didn’t stop though even when harry let out a breathless moan of his name.

After sliding the last bit of the frosting down the opposite side, Harry’s head moving to give him more access, he had run out of frosting on the spoon. Louis refused to remove his lips from the heated skin to get more so instead he let his hand run down the front of Harry’s chest, down to the sweats he was wearing.

He smiled softly as he closed his fist around Harry’s hard cock.

"So," Louis said between sucking and nipping, stroking and squeezing, " what do you say to being my perfect cupcake tonight babe? Want me to lick all the frosting off of you before I get down to the good part?"

"Oh Louis, yes! Pl-please…" Harry agreed, and then suddenly he was cold as Louis’ warmth, lips, and teasing grip left his body. "Wh-what the hell Lou! You just seduced me and then you’re gon-"

He was silenced as Louis turned him around and pinned him against the counter. Harry was only able to let out a small gasp before Louis’ lips were on his in a rough, toe-curling kiss. Harry couldn’t even begin to describe the way he felt when Louis got aggressive like this.

He’d whimpered when Louis pulled away and look at him with a look that made him shudder in excitement. Louis lips twitched in amusement before he ordered, “Strip and lie down on the floor. On your back.”

The next few moments were a blur but Louis chose not to linger on anything other than the task at hand: licking off all of the cream cheese frosting that he’d applied to Harry’s naked body. He first swirled his tongue around his squirming boyfriends hardened nipple, again and again until it was clear of frosting, loving the sounds that were coming from Harry’s mouth.

"Lou…Please don’t tease me…Need you." Harry moaned out’

But Louis just ignored him, following a path of icing from his chest down to his navel, with his tongue, before he reached Harry’s throbbing erection. Louis enjoyed the way that Harry let out small shuddering breaths as he used his tongue to caress Harry’s hard length, but not quite taking him fully into his mouth yet. Louis liked to hear Him begging, but he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep into in to Harry’s waiting body and pound him into the floor.

"Louis… please suck me, please!" Harry begged as he gave Louis’ hair a rough tug.

"Mmm…" Louis groaned against the sensitive skin of harry’s inner thigh marking it with the same love-bites that he’d done to his neck, "Is that an order, Cupcake?"

"C-Cupca-ahh, yes!" The words were choked off by a moan as Louis pressed his tongue flat against the oozing slit of Harry’s aching cock. When He felt the violent shudder that when through his body, he figured that was enough teasing and stood up, much to Harry’s displeasure, pulling Harry with him.

Louis bent Harry over the counter and with no warning or preparation once so ever, buried himself to the hilt into Harrys warmth.

"Oh fuck louis!" Harry hissed at the sudden pleasurable burn.

"Nice, tight and warm love. My little Cupcake is so good." Louis groaned huskily against Harry’s neck, as he pulled himself almost all the way out before shoving himself back in.

"Ah, oh god Louis, wait, wait!" Harry gritted out through his teeth after he had relaxed into the movements of Louis’ hard member that was stretching his tight heat and felt the burn and discomfort slowly fade into pleasure. "Th-the cupcakes… I-I’ve got-oh fuck, yes, right there!"

"Fuck the cupcakes… wait I already am." Louis chuckled and gave an extra powerful thrust forward into Harry, making him moan his name loudly.

Harry let it drop after that. Clearing his mind and focusing on the pleasure that Louis was bringing him. The only sounds filling the kitchen were the moans and groans of pleasure and the dirty words passed between them both, spurring one another on, and the whispers of love and affection, mixed with the sound of their skin slapping skin.

Harry braced his hands on the counter, using it to help himself push back to meet Louis’ quick thrusts just as Louis wrapped a hand around his neglected erection.

"O-oh Lou…I-I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer…" Harry moaned.

It didn’t take long for him to start feeling that tightening in the pit of his stomach, and he tried his best to fight it off. He wanted this to last, but then Harry just couldn’t hold it any longer.

"LOUIS!" Harry screamed, as he spilled his release onto Louis’ hand. His body slumped against the counter, unable to hold himself up any longer, his breaths coming in short gasps.

The sudden clenching of Harry’s warm heat around him and the sexy little noises that were escaping his mouth, proved to be too much, and with one last powerful thrust, Louis moaned Harry’s name, shuddering as his own orgasm wracked through his body.

They both laid there for awhile, catching their breath before Louis reluctantly removed himself from Harry’s body. He spotted the tray of batter Harry never put in the oven and dipped his finger in some bringing it to his lips.

"We have to buy cupcakes for Lux now." Harry said, alittle disappointed that he couldn’t make something special for his god-child.

Louis smiled, ” You could always make me some cupcakes later on before round two?”

"Looking to replace me already?" He asked with an amused grin on his face.

"Oh no," Louis answered pulling Harry’s body flush against his. He leaned down and pressed a loving kiss onto the lips he loved so much. "You will always be my cupcake. I love you."

Harry smiled against his lips, “I love you too.”


End file.
